


Oneshots no one asked for

by Doggowhy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, bruh idk what im doing, not beta read we die like the characters in my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggowhy/pseuds/Doggowhy
Summary: made this book cause my brain cant stop giving me ideas, but I'm too tired to make the story into a full storyput a suggestion down in the comments and I might write it
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 5





	1. table of contents

table of contents:  
(why? cause I said so)

-dream smp; Quackity/Sapnap/Karl


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read this if you already watched the new tales of the smp: the wild west.  
> well unless you want to get spoilers then keep going buddy

Glaring into the sky, sun on top of my head. Counting to the numbers that might defines the moment I die. With every step I take, one step, two step, three step, my heart heavy, I remember who I was doing this for. 

Jack, my partner, the man that found me when I was all alone and I took his hand. I took his hand and we were just kids, we didn’t know better, no one ever told us. We lived so carefree, living on our own rules. I wished someone told us that one day we would be counting to ten praying that we won’t throw away our shot.

I watched him shot and died by that cannible, as he greedily pick his flesh apart. My heart pounds and my head spins. This cant be true, we were supposed to be together until the end. Our last interaction before this nightmare was a joke, we didn’t know better, we thought the world was ours and with Jake I didn’t know it could end, we laughed, we joked, we didn’t know it’ll end like this.

My eyes stinged and tears threathened to fall. Quickly I ran towards Jack’s body, that is trying to stay alive, his breathing unsteady as he pushed Crop’s away from eating him raw. 

“Jack! Stay awake, please.” 

Jack turns towards me, his eyes unfocused. He holds his wound, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming from the pain. I fall onto my knees, holding him close to me, his hand slowly reaching for my face, he smiles. Softly he speaks, 

“I love you, Mason.” 

He breathes out, saying the words I wish was brave enough to say to him. Tears pour down my eyes, my grip on Jack tightened, he lets out a strained laugh. For such a long time I held those simple 3 words in my tongue. The nights where we huddled in the cold, when he smiled my eyes would linger, when we had each other, only now was those words uttered. 

I couldn’t say it. How can I? I was a coward, only in the day he’s dying am I ready to say it.

“no, no, no,” I repeats with uncontrollable tears stream down my face. With a smile Jack closes his eyes, “I love you.” He says again, and again, until he stops softly.

I call out his name, and there was no answer. My blood runs cold and my tears stop, I take in the sight of my partner one last time. 

Slowly I place him on the ground, hat now covering his face. I grabbed his pistol, my eyes dull, the grief pushed to the back of my head. I have to end them all, even if it is the last thing I do. Reloading the pistol I point at the bartender with a obviously fake smile.

And there I was back to reality in the hot field, pistol on the side,

“four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” turning quick as I hear the shout of ten, aim, fire. I pant heavily, eyes wide as I hear the bartender clutch his chest, coughing from the impact on the ground. He stares into my eyes, panick and fear as he watches his life flash before his eyes. “John!” the man in lime shouts, and run towards the dying boy, anguish in his tone. 

“hah… HahaHAHA” 

I start laughing uncontrollably with tears streaming down my face “That’s right I killed him, kiled him with this gun, remember that,” the other side was quiet for once, “you took Jack’s life too early,” I stopped for a moment, “he had so much to live for.” I countiued quietly.

“John was first friend.” The man in lime said, standing up, and with a glare he clucks his pistol. “and I’ll be taking your life.” Then he stopped, he looked into my eyes and he turns pale, his eyes fall on Jack and he shakes his head. “Sheriffe Sherman Thompson count for us.” 

Pride swell in my heart I turn to Jack with a glee smile. Jack smiled back, patted my back, we would laugh and finish off that loser, but he wasn’t there, instead I see his lifeless body once more and my smile drops. My grip on the pistol tightens and the man beside me only stared silently, “what’s your name?” he seemed to jolt in surprised by the question. “Karl, Karl Jacobs.” He said softly, something didn’t feel right him, he looked at me confused, as if I could be someone else. “Karl,” I said, he closed his eyes and turned, loading his gun. And so did I.

“one, two, three,”

My heart beats, a sudden rush of anxeity fill my head. 

“four, five, six”

I felt like I’m underwater, I’m scared. Were Jack and I wrong?

“seven, eight, nine,”

Were we the bad guys?

“Ten!”

I turn but it was too late. The feeling of the bullet through my stomach spread, and my knees grew weak. I fall with my back against the ground, the feeling of warm blood pooled under me. I cant focus, the pain was to much, and clentch my stomach. I try to scream, everything is hazy. Where was Jack? Hes dead, I remember. 

Tears fall and I wonder what happens when I give up and fall onto the cold kind hands of death. I turn and see Karl being surrounded and cheered. His face seemed fimiliar. I’m cold.

Karl kneels beside me, and slowly closes my eyes. Death waits for me in the darkness, and I took his hand as we walk into the abyss.

———

“Sapnap,wake up!” 

With a grunt I wake up, in front of me two people sat beside me smiling, and behind them the sun. my heart warms and I feel at home again,

“Jack… Karl…”

“Jack, Who’s that? Are you cheating on us!” Quackity jokes with a dramatic gasp. Karl laughs and I shake my head.

“Wonder why I said that, come on lets go finish building our new country!” 

The dream in the back of mind hades and I slowly forgot it.

Karl stood back as me and Quackity try and out run each other, book in hand. “you’re alive,” and tears start to flow down his face. Quickly we walked towards him, 

“what’s wrong, Karl?”

“did anything happen Karl?” Quakity joined in.

Karl laughs, “I love you.”


End file.
